tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Breakdown Train
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.07 |number=7 |sts_episode= * Pitching In and Helping Out * Wrong Track * Wildlife |released= * 30th October 1984 * 19th February 1989 |previous=Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas |next=James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson }} Thomas and the Breakdown Train, retitled Thomas Saves the Day in American releases, is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Every day he sees the Fat Controller, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that may come off the line. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling and calling for help. The engine is James, who is the newest engine on Sodor, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him to go far faster than normal. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire. As the trucks laugh, James disappears in the distance. Although he cannot do anything, Thomas is eager for the trucks to be taught a lesson. Soon an alarm rings and the signalman tells Thomas that James has derailed, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies in his wooden brakes which were unable to stop him. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that are still on the rails from the scene while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards and forwards with the very sorry (and also damaged) trucks until they have all been removed. Soon it is time to lift James back onto the rails. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is returned to his proper position. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas helps him back to the shed as the sun sets. Waiting for them is the Fat Controller, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted and then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Nowadays, Thomas was happier than ever. Not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often sees Edward and Henry. Gordon is always in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas who whistles back. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henry * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Cow Field * Knapford Bus Yard * Elsbridge * Gordon's Hill Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The events of this episode were retold in The Adventure Begins. * This episode marks James' official introduction to the television series. Despite appearing in past episodes, he was never acknowledged in any way. * There are a few differences in the restored version of the episode: ** When Thomas says "I'd like to teach those trucks a lesson", there is a pause before he moves his eyes. ** An extended shot of the signalman shouting "James is off the line! The breakdown train, quickly!" is shown. ** Different footage of Annie is used. * Stock footage from Edward, Gordon and Henry and Thomas and the Trucks is used. * A rare picture shows an alternate take of Thomas returning James to the sheds, with both facing the opposite direction from in the actual scene. Goofs * A rare picture shows the breakdown train without any buffers. * When Thomas takes on water, his water cap is not open. * When Thomas and James return to Tidmouth Sheds, the puffing noise continues after they stop. * Thomas' eyes are slightly off-centre from each other throughout the majority of the episode. * The metal rod to make James' wheels spark is clearly visible. * During the scene when Thomas pushes the breakdown train under a bridge, the cranes are dirty, but before and after that scene, the cranes are clean. * James' goods train load changes throughout the episode. * In the close-up of Gordon, his driving wheels are going backwards. * When James gets back on the rails, it's daytime, but when Thomas couples up to him to get him back to the shed, the sky suddenly changes to sunset. It changes back to blue sky when Thomas and James get back to the sheds and there are some ruffles in the sky as well. * When James cries, "Help, help!" bushes and hills are next to him instead of the yard. * In the close-up of James' wheels when he is put back on the rails, the breakdown train beside him is missing. * In the restored version, during the close-up of Thomas when is puffing along his branch line, Annie and Clarabel are not behind him. * When James is lifted back onto the track, he is not coupled up to his tender. But when Thomas goes up to it, James is coupled. * When Thomas and James leave to go back to Tidmouth Sheds, one of the breakdown cranes move slightly backward and the truck on the breakdown train is missing an eye. * When Thomas says "Oh thank you sir," greenery appears behind him when it should be the sheds. * Throughout this episode, Thomas' eyes were very wonky. * In the close-up of Thomas on his branch-line, Annie and Clarabel are gone and in the next scene, Annie and Clarabel are back, but Thomas is now gone. Merchandise Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Thomas and the Breakdown Train and Other Stories * Bumper Special * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * My Little Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Video * The Complete Series 1 * Thomas and the Breakdown Train (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other stories US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Best of Thomas * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Boxsets * Special Video Collector's Set * Best Tales on the Tracks * Platinum Edition * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Best of Collection AUS * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with James DVD Boxsets * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 5 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.2 * Best of James and Edward * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * Anytime With James! * Engines’ Big Success * The Complete DVD Box 1 KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult * The Freight Wagons and 4 Other Adventures SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) SA * Volume 1 (VHS) NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) BRA * Learning with Thomas FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures ITA * A Freight Train Troublemaker ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) ---- de:Der Unfallzug es:Thomas, Héroe del Día pl:Tomek i Wagon Ratunkowy he:תומס ורכבת החילוץ ja:ジェームスのだっせん Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations